Hiccup the Vast
by Argo0
Summary: It is Hiccup and Astrid's wedding night and as per tradition the whole village gets to watch their future chief bed his wife for the first time. However as usual, Hiccup manages to take everyone by surprise, especially Astrid, and naturally a lot of them can't help but comment. Hiccup/Astrid. one-shot. lemon


**WARNING:** This story contains scenes of a sexual nature, including having sex in public. If this bothers you, then you should hit back now.

AN: Hello, I am called Argo0 and I usually write smut for Harry Potter and Chuck and decided to branch out to HTTYD now, so I hope you enjoy my work. As I usually mention in most fandoms I write for, I do take requests but I often go long periods of time without writing consistently, so I can't promise when I'd finish it. If that doesn't bother you, feel free to pm me with your request, and I'll see what I can do.

The wedding ceremony describe in this story should not be considered historically accurate in anyway. It is an amalgamation of different bits of Viking wedding ceremonies I've read about that made sense, combined with a dash of modern day Christian weddings to fill in the gaps. Keep this in mind when you criticise.

Also I do apologise in advance if I didn't quite get Gobber's dialogue right, I have trouble writing accents. I even read through his lines out aloud while doing his voice, but it still doesn't read quite right, and it may also be a bit inconsistent in places. So I do apologise about that.

This story was written in response to the following prompt, which I got from one of the httyd kink meme.

 _Astrid and Hiccup during their marriage consummation, with all the witnesses around, and BAM! He whips out his big fat dong and surprises everyone with it. Then spreads Astrid out wide._

 _Bonuses:_

 _-Hiccup tries to be modest and humble about it. (I thought I was average...) LOL_

 _\- Astrid tries to tough it out like a Viking, but its not like shes ever trained for this. She ends up moaning and whining like a weakling. And the witnesses cant blame her._

 _-By the time Hiccup finishes, Astrid has had enough mind blowing orgasms to make her immobile the next day._

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

* * *

Hiccup was perhaps the most unorthodox Viking that had ever existed, and everyone knew it, none more so than him. He cowered when others fought, planned while others charged and leapt where others retreated. His unorthodox nature had earned him disdain and confusion when he was younger and had earned him respect and admiration when he was older. His exploits; the taming of the Night Fury, bringing dragons to Berk and his victories over the Red Death, Dagur, Drago and their respective armies, were still frequently regaled with adoration and amazement. And a surprising amount of accuracy, all things considered.

Yet perhaps what solidified his unusualness as a Viking was the fact that he had done all of those amazing and absolutely terrifying things, combined with his hobby of jumping off his dragon and freefalling, and despite of that, the terror he currently felt far surpassed anything he had experienced before. Why? Because he was such an unorthodox Viking that he found standing in front his entire tribe before Gothi, waiting for his bride to join him on his wedding day more terrifying than any dragon, Viking madman or height.

As Hiccup stood there he inwardly cringed at his last thought. He very much doubted that Astrid would appreciate being compared to a dragon, regardless of how apt it might be.

A light punch to his shoulder pulled him out from his thoughts. "Come on Hiccup," barked Snotlout. "No daydreaming. You need to keep your head in the game."

As usual Hiccup rolled his eyes at his cousin's manner. "You do realise that I just have to stand here right? Not that a demanding task," he replied, his flippant tone masking his fear.

"Yeah, but Astrid and Aunt Valka told me to make sure you stayed focused," the burlier Viking said. "Something about not letting you get lost in your head or anything, which sounds stupid to me but they both threat… er… begged me to help."

Hiccup chuckled. Both his mother, Astrid's mother Ingrid and Astrid herself were determined to ensure the wedding went off without a single problem, and gods help you if you got in the way of that. He, Eret and Fishlegs had been smart enough to go along with everything the three women had suggested, while it took Snotlout and Tuffnut a little longer to catch on. So he could totally see them threatening bodily harm to Snotlout and the other young men to keep Hiccup from thinking too much, lest he overthink things.

Hiccup was about to say something snide to his cousin when a silence overcome the gathered crowd. Snotlout, catching on that he had done all he needed to, retreated into the crowd where he stood with Fishlegs and Tuffnut, all giving Hiccup what they probably left were reassuring gestures. Toothless, his ever faithful companion, simply remained at his side, observing all of the going ons with a great deal of bemusement.

Shaking his head in amusement, Hiccup turned to look down the divide in the crowd and then became lost to everything except the vision striding towards him. Riding sidesaddle on top of her loyal Nadder Stormfly, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and the woman he was going to marry.

Astrid had always been beautiful, but today she looked like she had been sent down from the gods. Her golden hair was free from its usual confinement and instead hung loosely while small red and white flowers framed her radiant face. The pale grey dress she wore, decorated with black etching along the seams, hugged her body nicely, emphasising her womanly figure which was usually hidden under armour. Their eyes met as she strode down the gap between the two halves of the crowd, and she smirked at him with her usual confidence, silently letting him know that this was happening and that neither of them were going anywhere until they were husband and wife, and just like that his own nerves were gone.

She dismounted the blue dragon as they reached where the young chief stood and gave an affectionate peck on Stormfly's nose before the delighted Nadder was guided away from the pair by Astrid's father, who had escorted his daughter to Hiccup and Gothi. "Milady," a smiling Hiccup whispered in greeting as he clasped his bride's hands in his own.

She merely smiled in returned as they both turned to Gothi and her translator for the day, Gobber. "Alright, now that the bride is finally here, we can get this show on the road," the blacksmith said with all his usual eloquence.

The older woman shook her head in annoyance, while the couple before her simply smiled again at each other. She began moving her staff along the ground and the burly blacksmith began translating. "Ok, so, as ya all know we are all gathered here today, in the presence of Freyr - OW - Wha… oh right… sorry I meant Freyja, always get those two mixed up. Anyway so here in the presence of Freyja, we are to witness the union between our chef - OUCH - sorry I meant chief and his ride - OW Dammit woman - bride. Now bring forth the...plough? Why would we need a plough on a wedd - ARG, oh right ya meant sow, that makes much more sense."

Gothi shook her head in frustration as Gobber hobbled off to where the sow was being kept before bringing the animal to the elder for her to dedicate in the name of the goddess Freyja. "Great, now tha the beastie has been blessed, we'll be able ta eat her during the feast," Gobber commented smacking his lips while earning another eye roll from Gothi.

The pair both turned back towards the important couple, who had been watching the blessing with equal amounts of religious reverence and amusement at the blacksmith's antics. "Right now for the oaths and rings. Hiccup, do you swear to be always blue - OW - I mean true to Astrid?" Gobber asked his former apprentice while rubbing his newest injury.

"I swear it," Hiccup answered Gobber, yet never taking his eyes off of his radiant bride as he sealed his promise by placing one of the rings he had made himself onto her finger.

"Oh good, because for a moment there...," the blacksmith began, before multiple glared from the couple, Gothi, the couple's mothers and friends and even their dragons told him to 'get on with it'. "Hem, right moving on. Astrid, do you swear to be always true to Buttercup - OW, no idea how I got tha one wrong - I mean Hiccup."

"I swear it," Astrid said with a small giggle, as she too sealed her promise by placing a ring of her chief's finger.

"Then by the grace of Freyja, and Freyr, just in case - OW - I… er… we name you husband and wife. Ya may now kiss the bride," Gobber announced to the crowd.

The whole tribe erupted into applause as Hiccup pulled the smiling Astrid into his arms and kissed her fully on the lips. It was their first kiss as a married couple, but it would merely be the first of many.

* * *

For the entire afternoon Hiccup managed to relax. He had done it; he had married the girl of his dreams. He had been dreaming of this moment since he was seven and old enough to know what marriage was, although back then he didn't think that his most treasured dream would become his reality. Yet there he was, sitting on the chief's seat in the great hall with his radiant bride beside him, both of them unable to hide the elation they felt.

Once the ceremony had finished, the entire tribe did what they did best; party. They feasted, a lot, and they drank, a lot more. They even danced, and sang and laughed and cheered when the newlyweds kissed, their cheeks flushed with excitement and happiness. Hiccup even managed a few dances with his beautiful bride. Astrid had insisted that he take it easy, as she knew dancing was difficult with his leg, but he was determined to make sure she had the best wedding day possible and the look of joy on her face as they danced amongst the others was worth whatever discomfort his leg caused him.

"Alrigh everyone, the first night of feasting is officially over, and you know wha that means," came Gobber's booming voice which was quickly followed by the hall bursting into cheers.

As the hall started emptying, Hiccup's joy quickly fled to give way to dread. He, like everyone knew what was coming next, and had managed to push it far back into his mind so he could enjoy the festivities. Clearly that wasn't an option any more. It was time for the final part of the first day of the wedding celebrations. He and Astrid were required to consummate their marriage… in front of the whole tribe.

"Hiccup," came Astrid's voice from beside him.

Hiccup pulled himself from his nerves to gaze at her beautiful face, which was smiling at him. "Don't worry about it," she said comfortingly. "Everything will be fine, and no matter what, I love you."

It really was amazing the power she had over him. With a few words she could ease his concerns and make him feel better. Not that they were completely gone, but now, at least he could move from where he had been frozen. "Thanks, I really needed to hear that," he murmured.

She smiled at him. "Any time," she said, before pressing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Now let's get going, don't want to keep those perverts waiting."

Hand in hand, the newlyweds exited the now empty great hall, making their way to the village square where everyone else had gathered. The rest of the tribe was shrouded in darkness, so it was almost impossible to tell who was who, save for what voices he could identify.

"Ah, here are the newlyweds," sounded like his mother.

"Hail the chief, tamer of terrifying dragons and the even scarier Astrid Hofferson," that had to be Eret, only he had the balls and eloquence to say something like that.

"Mating with a female dragon would probably be easier, and less likely to result in bodily harm," and that could only be Fishlegs. The small growl that left his bride made Hiccup glad that he wasn't his rotund friend.

Doing their best to ignore everyone, they made their way inside the circle of torches where in the centre was a bundle of furs. It would be there that this part of the ceremony would take place. "Relax Hiccup," Astrid whispered soothingly. "I love you, and we're married; nothing is going to change that. Absolutely nothing."

She then released his hand and positioned herself on the opposite side of the furs. She then gently tugged on the strings that secured her dress, loosely its confines around her bosom and allowed the garment to pool at her feet, revealing her naked body to the entire village.

"Woah, Astrid looks way better naked," ...Tuffnut.

"Still think she'd look better naked with me naked as well," ...Snotlout?

"Wouldn't it be great if she was naked all the time," ... _Ruffnut?!_

Similar, although less insane comments floated around from the villagers as they were treated to the sight of Astrid's naked body. In a rare display of jealousy, he'd be irritated that everyone was treated to a sight that should be for his eyes only, but he was too busy ogling his new bride. It was the first time he had seen her completely sans clothes, and the way the fire danced across her naked curves, her perky breasts, her toned stomach and her smooth, long legs had Hiccup believing that she actually was a goddess.

"Such a waste, a beautiful woman like Astrid having to marry such a fish bone. Bet his manhood is still in boyhood," and just like that, Hiccup's thoughts were pulled from the vision that was his new wife and his doubts were back.

What if he wasn't big enough to satisfy Astrid? Like all young men his age, he had heard talk, usually outlandish tales about how within every woman there was a whore waiting, all she needed was a big cocked stud to bring it out. And while logically, Hiccup knew most of these stories were utter tripe, he still couldn't help but worry about his size and his ability to sexually please his bride.

"Hey now! Our chief is a great man, it won' matta if he's itty bitty in the pants," came Gobber's defense, which was soon echoed to yell down that previous snide voice. While the gesture was thoughtful enough, it really didn't do much for his nerves.

When Astrid heard the first comment, all she wanted to do was march over to the person who said it and break their neck, regardless of her state of undress. She was pretty sure it was Olga, who was just a jealous bitch entering her thirties single because men knew they could get the milk without buying the yak when it came to her. But right then she knew that her priority was to reassure Hiccup again, before he overthought things and panicked, something he did less often these days, but still did nonetheless. "Relax Hiccup," she said, conveying her fondness for him. "I married you because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care about any… shortcomings, you might have."

And she truly didn't. When she had been preparing for her wedding, several of the other woman and talked to her, including her mother and Hiccup's. They had explained to her that she should probably lower her expectations of sex when she got married, as it was rarely like the stories young men and women liked to throw around. They also warned her that given her husband-to-be's slight stature, she shouldn't have high expectations of his endowment.

But to her it didn't matter, as she loved Hiccup and knew that her happiness was entwined with his. So what if her sex life wasn't going to make a bar wench blush, it would be with Hiccup and therefore it would be perfect.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. Astrid was right, the important thing was that they were together, not the size of his manhood and for the matter so was Gobber; he had done many great things in his short life, who cares if his member is smaller than average. And maybe later he'd learn to pleasure her with his hands or mouth. Even if sex wasn't that important, it still wouldn't hurt to make sure she was sexually satisfied.

Of course, what Hiccup hadn't realised was that he was more than up to the task of satisfying his new wife.

Mimicking Astrid's previous actions, Hiccup started to remove his clothes, pulling off his wedding tunic and undershirt and then kicking off his boots. However, when he dropped his pants, he was unprepared for the gasp of disbelief that was uttered by everyone present. including Astrid. "Oh come on," he complained as his pants fell to the ground. "Didn't you just say stuff like 'size doesn't matter'?"

"W-well I did, but Hiccup…" Astrid stuttered, unable to take her eye away from his crotch.

"Then what's with the gasps and surprise?"

"Um… I wasn't expecting you to be so... big," his blushing bride stammered.

"Big?"

"Big?! Try friggin enormous!" came what sounded like Eret's voice, causing the couple to blush.

"Figure's Hiccup the Dragon Rider would have a dragon in his pants." … Snotlout.

"Oh my, I guess he takes after his father after all," … not really something he wanted to know, thanks Mom.

"Guess we should be calling him Hiccup the Vast from now on," Gobber's comments would have been touching any other time except then.

"Such a large penis on a male so slight is statistically unlikely, yet there's the proof," … Thanks for that Fishlegs.

"Woah go Hiccup," came what sounded like reverence from the male Thorston twin.

"Go Hiccup? Go Astrid, that lucky bitch," the female Thorston twin's comments had them blushing again.

Trying his best to ignore more comment that were increasingly focused on his size, Hiccup addressed his bride. "I… um just figured… I was kinda on the small side," he admitted bashfully. "Cause you know, I've always kinda been the hiccup."

"Small? What he comparing himself to, the Bewilderbeast?" … he really hoped that wasn't his mother.

Astrid looked at her husband in disbelief, before smiling lovingly at him. "Oh Hiccup don't ever change," she said affectionately. "I think we were all thinking that. I guess this really proves that you should never, EVER, be underestimated," she continued, her cheeks flushed as her eyes darted southward again to his crotch. "In ALL things."

Not taking her eyes off of her new husband's manhood, Astrid lowered herself down onto the furs and laid on her back. Truth be told her confidence was starting to wane. She hadn't really prepared herself to take such a large piece inside her, at least nothing beyond the oysters and other aphrodisiacs she had consumed during the feast. It was more than intimidating, knowing that soon, her husband's manhood, which was perhaps half an _ell,_ maybe a bit more would soon be penetrating her womanhood. Yet she couldn't deny that something inside her, something primal, couldn't wait for it and made her wet with arousal. "Come my husband," she said, now looking into her husband's eyes. "Come join with me so our union can be complete."

She spread her legs wide to further encourage him, and Hiccup gently lowered himself between them, but not before removing his fake leg. Positioning himself and placing his hand on either side of her sprayed golden locks, Hiccup then placed the head of his shaft at her entrance, finding her already aroused and wet. "Are you sure Astrid," he said tentatively.

"Yes Hiccup," she said with longingly and a hint of frustration. "It will hurt, so just go slow at first, but I'm ready. Ready for you to make me yours, and to make you mine."

Nodding at her words, Hiccup pressed forward, sliding his shaft between her lips and penetrating her. Astrid couldn't help but be thankful that she had lost her maiden head during training when she was twelve, otherwise this would be far more painful. It was strange, feeling such a large object enter her, but like before, it excited something primal in her, and it was only the knowledge that she could be hurt, along with her warrior discipline, that kept her from crying out like a tavern wench and begging her husband to go faster.

Hiccup gritted his teeth as he slid further inside his lover. He relished the way her warm walls squeezed his cock but he also couldn't help but noticed the way Astrid bit her lip, something he noted she did to stop herself from crying out in pain during training. "A-are you ok, Astrid," he asked as he stopped moving.

She shot him a loving smile. "Y-yes I'm fine," she answered with laboured breath. "It's just a lot to take in… Just go slow and give me time to adjust but please… don't stop."

Her breathless tone would have made Hiccup think she was exhausted had it not been for a hint of something in her voice, something he had only heard after high speed dragon races; exhilaration. Deciding to take her at her word he slowly pressed forward until his head pressed against her deepest part. He stopped and rested, pressing his forehead against her and waited for her to signal him to begin moving.

"By Odin she's done well," someone commented.

"Some girls get all the luck," said someone else.

"Yeah, and who else would put up with Astrid," that was probably Ruffnut, maybe even Tuffnut.

He wanted to defend his new wife and argue that he was the lucky one, but that kind of thing became kind of difficult when he was balls deep in his blushing bride. Fortunately, Astrid always knew what to say. "Ignore them," she whispered in an unusual tone of restraint. "Just focus on us… and don't worry, I fully plan on killing the twins tomorrow."

The newlyweds shared a short laugh before Astrid gave a small wriggle of her hips, causing her new husband to groan. "I-I feel like I can handle more," she admitted. "You can start moving now."

Hiccup couldn't help but notice that her command was laced with what he could only assume to be begging, although the idea of Astrid Hofferson, now Haddock, begging was ludicrous. Regardless, he began his moving again, withdrawing from her depths just enough before pushing forward again. He began slowly at first, knowing that he could hurt his new wife if he just started pounding away the way he had seen dragons and adults go it. But as the pleasure he felt from being sheathed inside Astrid increased, so did his speed.

Astrid moaned quietly as her husband thrust inside her, once again filling her completely. As he began move faster, the pleasure she felt from the enlarged member grew as well. It was becoming harder and harder for her to remain quiet and keep her composure. She was after all a proud warrior from a proud family, she wouldn't be reduced to a moaning and writhing mess of carnal pleasure, no matter how well-endowed her lover was. Even if her control frayed with every thrust.

Of course this level control became more difficult to maintain, especially as Hiccup grew more confident with what he was doing. Soon it became too much for the Viking bride and the last shred of her warrior discipline vanished and she wrapped her strong legs around her husband's toned waist. "Oh Gods, HicccccccCCCUUUUUUPPP…" she cried as she was overtaken with her first ever climax.

"Did she just…" muttered almost everyone person present, excluding the newlyweds.

"Oh my, peaking during her wedding night, she certainly is lucky," came a woman's voice, possibly Ingrid's.

"Reminds me of my wedding night," Valka was heard saying, a sentiment echoed by only one or two other women.

Slight scratching on the ground was heard, which was then followed by Gobber's scandalised "Gothi, you can't be sayin stuff like tha. Think of the children!"

Hiccup gritted his teeth as he felt his wife's wall squeeze him tighter as she peaked. He was happy that he brought her to climax so quickly, yet he still wanted to please her more before he finished. It was just his selfless nature at work. Of course he was also encouraged by the erotic noises his bride was making, having abandoned her controlled disposition in favour of writhing under him like a tavern wench. "Yes Hiccup, more… please gods, Hiccup… give me more," she pleaded.

Astrid howled as she came again, her body humming in raw ecstasy. Had she possessed more of her faculties, she would have realised that she would be severely embarrassed by her current behaviour, but at that moment in time, she didn't care. She was too consumed by the lust and love she felt caused by her well-endowed husband and her warrior's pride could go fuck itself for all she cared.

"Never thought I'd see Astrid like this," came from Fishlegs.

"Neither would I," said another voice, probably Eret, before he added. "I've dreamed about it though."

The sentiment was echoed by many of the other men present, who were then quickly cuffed by the nearest woman.

Normally Astrid find her axe and eviscerate those perverts for using her as 'inspiration' for the fantasies, after all she did it to Snotlout on a daily basis every time he even thought of flirting with her. But she was just recovering from her last orgasm and quickly approaching her next, so she found it different to focus on, and even care about, anything other than the man above her. "Oh YES… Hiccup… I.. oh gods… I love you… ah… so MUCH," she cried, achieving another climax as she tightened her legs almost painfully around her husband's waist.

"By Thor did she peak again?!"

"Think it's safe to say they're going to have a good marriage."

More scratching was heard over the villagers' whispers. "Aye Gothi, I think they'll be blessed with many children. Odin knows it won' be for lack of trying." Gobber said after reading her writing. The comment was followed by more scratching, and then a loud "Gothi, think of the children. Or least me, I dun wanna be picturing my chief and his wife doing THAT!"

"I love you too, Astrid," Hiccup whispered softly to his wife and ignoring the on-going commentary around them. "I… ah… I'm close."

Astrid gazed into his green eyes with love and lust in equal measure. "I'm ready Hiccup," she moaned. "Ah… come when you're ready… oh gods… come inside me, my husband…. and hope the gods bless us with a child."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Hiccup pressed his face against her collarbone and placed a small kiss on her flesh. He came quickly after that, giving a final thrust inside his wife, trying to ensure he was as deep as possible before releasing his load into her cavern.

Astrid couldn't believe she could peak again, yet when she felt the warm feeling of her husband's seed filling her body, she had little choice. Her body trembled in pleasure so great, that it became almost too much for her, and she had it increasingly difficult to focus on anything, including staying awake.

When Hiccup was certain he had nothing left to discharge, he withdrew himself from his wife's womanhood with a satisfying plop. Gazing upon her face, he couldn't help but become concerned at her droopy expression. "Astrid are you alright," he asked worriedly.

Looking up at him with half-lidded eyes she smiled longingly. "Mmmhmm," she hummed. "Never better… you were amazing… kinda tired though…"

His cheeks flushed with her praise as he heard cheers from the crowds about his prowess.

"Hail to the chief, Hiccup the Dragon Rider."

"Hiccup the Dragon Rider, try Hiccup the Vast."

"Or Hiccup the Well-Endowed."

"Thor I'd be tired after all that as well."

Rolling his eyes at their comments, no longer able to feel embarrassed considering what just happened, he quickly found his trousers and his fake leg and pulled them back on. Then he wrapped his sleepy bride in a few furs and picked her up how a man would pick up his bride. "We're going home now," he announced to his village. "You guys can tidy up right?"

"YES CHIEF," came the mutual reapply.

Without waiting for anything else, he about turned and made his way back to the home he would now share with his wife.

* * *

Astrid groaned as she awoke from her slumber the next day. While she was thankful the meagre amount of alcohol she consumed didn't give her a headache, every muscle in her body ached, although in that good way, like after a particularly good days training. "Ah, good, you're finally up," came the voice of her new husband from the door of their bedroom.

Face lighting up, she tenderly turned to face him, seeing him leaning against the door frame with a cocky grin on his face. Gazing upon his form, memories from the previous night flooded back and her face turned bright red. "I don't suppose anything that happened last night was a dream was it?" she asked, somewhat embarrassed.

"That depends," Hiccup answered with a smirk. "Was it a good dream?"

She grabbed a pillow threw it at him with deadly accuracy. Hiccup merely laughed as he blocked it with his arm. "Ass," she murmured as he approached their bed and sat at the foot.

He merely grinned at her. "To answer your question, nope it really wasn't a dream."

"Great," Astrid groaned. "So everyone saw me moaning like a tavern wench?"

"Fraid so," Hiccup replied. "But hey, look at the bright side, at least you haven't had to deal with everyone's teasing all morning."

"All morning?" she queried before noting how small the shadows in her room were, despite the window being uncovered. "Oh my gods, I can't believe I slept so late. Great now I'm going to get teased for being out for so long."

Hiccup said nothing, merely shot her his big dopey grin and gently grasped her hand, bringing it to his lips to press a chaste kiss on its back. His new wife flushed at the contact, yet made no move to stop him. "You seem awfully pleased with yourself," she grumbled good-naturedly. "Suppose you think you're hot stuff now that you've turned me into a moaning mess in front of the whole village, don't you?"

"You're my wife now Astrid, and I promised to always be honest with you," he said with a serious tone before he grinned again. "Yes, yes I do."

She would have moved to pounce and wrestle him, but as things stood she body was simply too sore to perform such a feat. So she settled for simply punching him in the arm. "Ow, what was that for," he complained dramatically.

"Being a smug jerk," she shot back with a smirk.

Of course she then grabbed her new husband by his tunic, despite her protesting muscles, and pulled him in, pressing her lips against his. "And that was for everything else," she said, pulling away and leaving him pleasantly dazed. "Particularly the memorable wedding night."

His smug feeling quickly returned through his haze. "Pleasure to be of service."

Astrid smirked at him again. "Glad you feel that way, because now I know what you're capable of, I'm going to expect a repeat performance," she told him, her smirk growing at his worried look. "Often."

Hiccup audibly gulped. "Thor I don't think I'm going to survive this marriage."

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.

 _Ell_ \- from what I found, through researching for 5 minutes, an _ell_ is a unit of measurement used by vikings maining for cloth, but it was the smallest unit I could find. A standard _ell_ is approximately 19-3/8" or 49.2cm. Saying Hiccup's length is half an _ell_ puts him at around 10 inches or so.


End file.
